


Behind Closed Curtains

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio steps up to the plate when Fraser needs him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Curtains

“You ready for this?” Ray Vecchio asked his wife Stella as they stood outside the nursing home doors. It was a chilly fall evening and the leaves danced in the air as they fell from the trees surrounding the new facility. Stella nodded and took hold of Ray’s elbow. He would be her anchor if she felt the need to flee. He pushed the button beside the doors and they opened automatically.

“I hate these places. They always give me the creeps. The smells, the noises…” Stella’s voice trailed off as they passed a room with a resident that was struggling to clear their throat. “See what I mean?”

“Breathe through your mouth, Babe. They can’t help it.”

“I know that.” Stella smacked Ray in the shoulder. “It just… it just makes me sad that people end up like this.” Stella flipped her wrist in the air, pointing to the numerous lights blinking above various doors. “They need to hire more workers so these people get more care. Look at all these call lights going off. That’s inexcusable.”

“Sweetheart. The workers do the best they can. I promise, he’s being taken care of.”

“He better be or I’ll have this place shut down.”

“I don’t doubt it one bit.” Ray led his wife down the corridor and stopped in front of their destination. “You ready?” he asked again.

“What if he doesn’t remember us?”

“Then we simply remind him. Again and again if we need to.” Ray stepped into the room and smiled at the man resting in the reclining chair across the room. “Hi.”

The old man simply smiled back and went back to pretending to be interested in his newspaper. “Well, at least he has a quiet roommate,” Ray pulled his wife close to his side and turned his attention towards the man they came to visit. Stella had tears welling up in her eyes. Ray kissed her cheek and snagged a tissue from the box on the nightstand and handed it off to her. “It’s ok, Stell. He’s safe here,” he whispered into her ear. Ray pulled a wooden chair from against the wall and sat down. “How are you today, Ray?”

“Where’s Ben?” Kowalski asked. He was wringing his hands uselessly in his lap. “I’ve walked all over this place and I can’t find him.”

“Benny is in rehab. Remember, he was having trouble getting his legs to work and they had to do a little surgery on his back.” Vecchio settled his hands over Kowalski’s in an attempt to calm his friend. “There’s no one to take care of you while Benny is recovering so they had to bring you here.”

Kowalski looked confused and then shook his head as if he understood. “Can we go see him? Make sure he’s okay?” He darted his eyes between Stella and Vecchio. “You can drive me can’t you? I can’t find my keys.”

Vecchio shook his head and gave up a small smile. “It’s too far for you to travel right now.”

“How far is it?” Kowalski asked hopefully. “You can drive me, right?”

“No, not tonight, Buddy. Benny is in Canada in rehab and you are in Chicago.” Vecchio attempted to explain.

“Oh. How far is that?”

“Too far to drive tonight.” Vecchio turned to Stella. “I brought a visitor with me today. You remember this pretty lady?”

Kowalski turned his head and focused on Stella noticing her for the first time. He shook his head ‘no’.

“This is your friend Stella.”

Kowalski looked reminiscent. “My friend was pretty just like you. Don’t know what ever happened to her though.”

“This is your friend. The one that you remember.” Vecchio explained patiently.

“Oh.” Kowalski focused his attention back on Vecchio. “I wish I knew where Ben was. I can’t find him.”

“He’s in rehab. He had surgery on his back.” Vecchio repeated the information for his friend.

“Oh. Is he okay? I wish I could talk to him. Can we go see him? Make sure that he’s okay?”

“Not tonight. He’s in Canada and you’re in Chicago. Stella and I are here to keep you company until Benny gets his feet back under him.” Vecchio settled back into his chair. This was their routine. Alzheimer’s disease sucked.

“I knew a Stella once.” Kowalski smiled fondly. “She was pretty just like you.”

“Would you like some coffee, Ray?” Stella asked. She fought past her insecurities. She loved this man once. She loved him still as a friend. She wasn’t going to let a crummy disease steal that love and scare her away.

“Sure, I suppose. Get Ray here one as well.” Kowalski scanned his room. “There might be some chocolates in the kitchen. If Ben would come home, he could show you.”

“I think I can manage until he gets back.” Stella squeezed Ray’s shoulder as she stepped out of the room. “I’ll be right back.”

“How was your day?” Vecchio asked. “Did you have a good dinner?”

“Yeah, I suppose I ate. I can’t remember. Ben usually helps me but I can’t find him.”

“Would you like to talk to him?”

“You know where he is?” Kowalski’s eyes lit up. “He can take me home.” Kowalski dropped his voice and put his hand up to his mouth so only Vecchio could hear him. “There’s another man that lives over there past that curtain thing there and he just stares at me all day.”

“You can talk to him.” Vecchio laughed lightly. “He won’t bite you.”

“What if he wants to fuck me?” Kowalski asked seriously.

“What? I doubt he can even get out of that chair by himself. Don’t worry, Ray. He won’t touch you.”

“I don’t know. They just throw you in this apartment and there’s no room and there’s a strange man over there.”

“How about we try and call Benny.” Vecchio offered as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the appropriate numbers and waited while it rang.

“Hello?” Fraser answered.

“Benny, it’s Ray. I’m here with Stella visiting Kowalski.”

“Oh good. How is he this evening?”

“Well, he’s confused. I keep reassuring him that you’re okay. I thought if he could talk to you, it would help settle him down.”

“He’s that bad tonight?”

“It’s really no different than any other night I’ve visited and we’ve called. It always helps when he can hear your voice.”

“Thank you, Ray. For being there for him until I can take care of him again.”

“He’s doing fine physically. It’s just that damn memory of his is gone. He even threatened to kick a nurse in the head if she didn’t tell him where you were yesterday.”

“Oh dear.”

“It’s okay, benny. They understand. Hold on, I’ll pass him the phone and let you talk to him. He’s gnawing on his thumbnail waiting patiently.”

“Some things never change.” Fraser laughed lightly.

Kowalski took the offered phone from Vecchio and grinned wide. “Ben? Where are you?”

“I’m okay, Ray. I had to have surgery on my back.”

“When are you coming home? There’s a strange man that moved into our house and I can’t get him to leave.”

“You’re not at home, Ray. You’re in Chicago, with Ray Vecchio. He’s going to look in after you until I’m able to take you home.”

“Oh.” Kowalski grew silent. “Can I come see you?”

“No, it’s too far. It won’t be much longer. Just be patient okay. One day at a time.”

“You know I’m not good at waiting.”

“No, you never were. I love you, Ray. I’m working on getting better so I can take you home.”

“I went for a walk today and when I came back, some strange man was moving into our house and he won’t leave.”

“It’s okay for him to stay with you for a while.”

“Okay. If you say it’s okay, I guess it’s okay. Where are you again?”

Fraser sighed as he bowed his head. He hated this disease. Hated being away from Ray. Hated hearing how confused Ray was without him. He was more determined than ever to get his feet back under him so he could take Ray home to the familiar surroundings of their cabin. “I’m working on getting better so I can take you home.”

“Okay. Hurry up though. Vecchio’s okay but there’s a strange man here.”

“I’ll do my best. Sleep well, Ray. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Kowalski handed the phone back to Vecchio and smiled. “Ben’s going to take me home tomorrow.”

Vecchio returned the smile and spoke into the phone. “I’ll take care of him, Benny. One day at a time.”

“Thank you, Ray. I knew I could rely on you. It’s not easy to see him like that, I know. And I know it’s asking a lot of you and Stella…”

“Benny, that’s what friends are for. We’ll call tomorrow evening about the same time. Sleep well and have a good day. We’ve got it covered on this end.” And he did. He would do anything for his friends.

“Thank you. Good-night, Ray.”

“Night, Benny.” Vecchio clicked his phone off and sighed. Kowalski was staring at him, looking lost and confused. Stella had returned with three cups of coffee. She stirred some M&M’s into Kowalski’s cup and handed it to him carefully.

“Careful, Hon, it’s very hot.” She smiled at Ray as he thanked her. She took a seat next to her husband and squeezed his knee.

“Where’s Ben?” Kowalski asked as he took a sip of steaming coffee. “I can’t find him.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is quite personal in that my grandparents have just been separated in the same manner as Kowalski and Fraser. With my grandmother having Alzheimer's and no one to care for her at home, there was no choice but to put her in a nursing home closer to her family, five hours away from where my grandfather is recovering in rehab after back surgery. I've found it a hard situation to wrap my head around and am thankful I can visit her often. This story represents one of my recent visits. We never know what is really going through the person's head with alzheimer's because what thoughts and words that come through always seem to be on repeat. So the title, Behind Closed Curtains, is what is going on in their heads that we don't see or understand. This story has helped me in some ways deal with my grandparents situation. I hope it helps others as well.


End file.
